La telaraña de los recuerdos
by Nancy Cephiro
Summary: El alma de Erwin Smith no descansa en paz. No puede desprenderse del amor y la complicidad que se tenían él y Levi. Hanji y Levi han iniciado una relación; entonces Erwin (desesperado y con la ayuda de Ymir Fritz) logra regresar al mundo de los vivos, aunque no de la forma que él esperaba. Fic para el concurso "Rugido" de la página "Attack on Fanfics".[Erwin x Levi] [Hanji x Levi]


**•**

 **DISCLAIMER:** SNK no me pertenece, es del asesino serial y genocida H. Isayama. Gracias.

 **•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

 **La telaraña de los recuerdos**

Pobre mujer.

No es nada fácil ser la nueva Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento y por eso sonríe de la manera más positiva que puede. Sabe que al primer flaqueo ante el público, comenzarán entonces a compararla conmigo y dirán _"Hanji jamás podrá reemplazar a Erwin Smith, debieron haberle dado el suero a él…"_

¿Debieron habérmelo dado a mí? Me lo he preguntado un millón de veces.

No por nada mi alma sigue atada a estas paredes, a este cuartel que yo tanto quise. Sigo aquí, como un alma en pena, porque no puedo desprenderme de esta vida dolorosa pero maravillosa que aquí viví.

Mi alma vaga a todas direcciones y a todas horas, de día y de noche… o lo que pareciera que es día y noche, porque cuando intento mirar hacia el cielo no puedo distinguir si hay Sol o Luna. Solo puedo mirar unas horrorosas nubes que parecen perseguirme y que están tan cargadas de agua, que un día me van a explotar en la cara. No sé por qué, pero me dan asco y van de un color ciruela a un pútrido gris. ¿Serán recuerdos materializados?

Quizás seas tú, Levi, que no me dejas ir; que sabes que nunca dejarás de quererme solo a mí.

Pobre Hanji… Llora en silencio porque, aunque ha ocupado mi lugar en la Legión, no puede ni podrá nunca ocupar el lugar que yo dejé en el corazón de él.

 **•**

Además de las nubes, algo que me atormenta también son las voces de esas tres jovencitas que rondan junto conmigo todo el cuartel.

No puedo verlas, ni tampoco sentirlas; pero puedo oír sus fastidiosas risillas y son como demonios que se burlan y se ríen de mi tristeza, de mi desconcierto y de mi soledad. Sé que son tres porque ya escuché sus nombres cuando se llamaban entre sí: María, Rose y Sina. Sí, como las murallas...

Saben que mi alma dolida no está para juegos y aun así disfrutan ponerme un pie que yo no puedo ver, y entonces caigo confundido al suelo sin poderme defender. Gozan verme llorar cuando la desesperación me gana y no sé a dónde ir para poder descansar ya en paz. Disfrutan verme sufrir. Me soplan en la cara y en los oídos. Me jalan el cabello.

Así me pagan el sudor y las lágrimas que me costaron defender estas tierras y sus murallas. Me lo pagan burlándose de mi confusión y de mi tormento.

Son como fantasmas malvados, y ahora que sé toda la verdad sobre Marley y Paradis no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿Marley tenía razón? ¿Nos gobiernan demonios y somos hijos de estos demonios? ¿Esta isla debe morir y desaparecer?

 **•**

He buscado a Mike, a Nanaba, a Aurou, a Petra, pero no están aquí. Todos se han ido a descansar, excepto yo.

Algo me sigue atando al mundo de los vivos y yo sé que eres tú, Levi.

Si antes no dormías ni cinco horas, ahora no duermes ni quisiera dos. Es raro, pero no me lloras. Simplemente me piensas, me piensas mucho.

Extraño tanto besarte…

Extraño que me pases las uñas por la espalda como lo hacías cuando terminábamos de hacer el amor. Extraño desnudarte y traerte hacia mí desesperado para besarte entero.

Extraño que entre risas me amenaces con dejarme una marca en el cuello que luego deberé intentar esconder con la camisa del uniforme.

Recuerdo el día que nos vimos por primera vez en el subterráneo. En ese entonces ni me imaginaba siquiera que te convertirías en mi amante y en la persona que yo más amaría toda la vida.

Empezó como una simple amistad. Algo muy simple. Yo te traía té al cuartel a escondidas de todos porque me deleitaba verte agradecido conmigo, y pasábamos toda la tarde juntos, yo leyendo o planeando exploraciones y tú escuchándome atento mientras te llevabas la taza con el humeante líquido a los labios. Sin querer, esos labios comenzaron a ser mi obsesión visual. Me atraía mucho tu boca y eso me avergonzaba.

El siguiente paso lo dimos el día de mi cumpleaños. Entraste sonrojado a mi habitación a darme el abrazo de felicitación. Hacía años que nadie me abrazaba y parecía ser que lo mismo sucedía contigo.

Estuvimos abrazados por 3 minutos y 44 segundos. Así exactos, ininterrumpidos. Los más largos y a la vez los más cortos de mi vida. Los más placenteros, y también los más frustrantes.

Duré horas con la agradable sensación en mis brazos, con una corriente eléctrica que me recorría las partes que estuvieron en contacto con tu piel. Me palpitaban las manos que tocaron tu espalda. Me palpitaba todo el cuerpo.

Me sentía tan confundido y culpable por ello. ¿Yo, homosexual? JAMÁS. Ni por la cabeza me había pasado alguna vez la idea, porque estaba tan seguro de que solo las mujeres eran de mi agrado y punto.

Pero tú estabas por encima de cualquier agrado, de cualquier género. Nuestros sentimientos sobrepasaban cualquier intento de darle definición a "eso" que nos estaba ocurriendo.

Noches después, cuando el cuartel entero ya dormía, entraste a mi habitación preguntándome si podías dormir en el sillón que tenía a lado de mi cama. Tu habitación, según tus excusas, estaba tan sucia que no podías conciliar el sueño pensando en el cochambre, los ácaros y la mugre.

Entre risas te dije que sí y apagamos la luz. Una fuerza mística te obligó a caminar lentamente y en silencio hasta mi cama. El corazón me palpitaba tanto, que parecía que estaba a punto de salirme del pecho y entonces con un movimiento que yo no pude controlar te di entrada a mi lecho: Me incorporé, me senté en el colchón, hice a un lado las sábanas, y te extendí la mano para que entraras en ellas, entraras en mi cuerpo y de paso a mi vida entera.

Nos besamos hasta cansarnos; sin embargo, el siguiente paso no sabíamos cómo darlo. Comprendí entonces que debía ser yo el que entrara adentro de ti y descubrí que eso era también lo que estabas esperando.

— _Erwin… Erwin…_ —oír mi nombre entre tus gemidos, entre tus quejidos, no hizo más que enloquecerme más y enloquecimos juntos aquella noche hasta el amanecer.

 **•**

Algunas veces, en nuestras noches dejaba que fueras tú el dominante y yo tomaba el papel de sumiso. Lo hacía porque quería que borraras el trauma que llevabas años arrastrando. Lo hacía para que recuperaras un poco de la hombría que aquellos clientes de tu madre te habían arrebatado de niño.

Pero me sentó fatal descubrir que también frecuentabas a Hanji, que la hacías tuya. Y, aunque estaba muy celoso, también estaba preocupado por ella, porque sabía que en esta relación de tres Hanji la llevaba más de perder.

Por eso la nueva comandante llora en silencio y en soledad. Sus titanes ya no la hacen feliz, sus teorías ya no la entretienen, sus esperanzas ya no la consuelan. Porque ha descubierto que aunque yo muera, seguiré siempre vivo en el corazón y en las memorias de Levi. Y eso es algo que ella nunca podrá cambiar.

 **•**

¿Sospechaba yo que me iba a morir? Puede ser. Desde antes de planear la batalla a Shiganshina me sentía intranquilo y Levi se daba cuenta de ello. Me rondaba mucho por la cabeza una frase que había leído de niño cuando husmeaba los libros de mi padre: _"…a_ _unque aquella existencia era miserable, el pensamiento de una muerte cercana le colmaba el corazón de terror…"_

¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiré acá? Me estoy cansando de soportar a esas tres jovencitas y ahora a una cuarta mujer que de vez en cuando las acompaña.

Me gusta asomarme por las ventanas del cuartel, justo a la hora de la comida, y verlos a todos sentados y tranquilos charlando mientras meriendan.

Veo más cercanos a Hanji y a Levi. Llego a la conclusión de que ya no me molesta, al contrario, creo que se necesitan el uno al otro. Una relación seria y estable es quizás lo que más les convendría.

Me duele, todavía me siento muy enamorado de él. Pero ahora que las cosas están más tranquilas en Paradis, sería bueno que incluso formaran una familia. Hijos, hogar, casa, matrimonio…

 **—¿Lo que tú nunca pudiste darle…?**

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quién dijo eso? —busco aterrado la grotesca voz. No es una voz cualquiera, es una que pudo leer mis pensamientos. Descubro entonces a la dueña, un horrible ser parecido al titán de Eren, que sonríe sin dientes y que me atrapa con sus ojos rojos, profundos y enormes, carentes de iris y pupilas.

Horrorizado trato de escapar, gritando sin poder ser escuchado. Es la cuarta mujer, la que manda a las otras tres, y a la que llaman Ymir Fritz.

Éstas locas nos gobiernan. Éstas mujeres demonios nos usan a sus anchas y se divierten con nosotros como si fuéramos muñecos de lodo. Ahora soy yo el juguete preferido. Así me pagan todo lo que he hecho por ellas, por esta isla y sus tierras.

Parece que escuchó mis pensamientos porque me asesta una bofetada y me dice que no sea insolente con "su reina".

 **—¿Quieres volver a estar con él?** —me pregunta malévola, acompañada de las otras risillas que me tienen tan cansado.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz, déjenme en paz!

 **—¡Qué ex comandante tan malagradecido!** —se mofa—, **mira que yo puedo hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos.**

Mientras me sujeta con fuerza de los brazos, algo me dice que no debo confiar en ella, que no debo…

 **—¡VUELVE!**

Y entonces me ataca un horrible mareo, una segunda muerte. El paisaje pierde sentido y se convierte en una horrorosa pintura que se derrite poco a poco. Ya no sé si estoy soñando, si estoy muerto, o si vuelvo a estar vivo.

 **•**

Soy de nuevo un bebé. Lo compruebo al verme unas diminutas manos. Lo compruebo al intentar gritar de horror y de angustia, pero mi madre en turno piensa que mi llanto se debe al hambre o alguna dolencia. La realidad es que lloro por lo mísera de mi nueva existencia.

Y también soy la sensación del cuartel. Todos desean estrecharme en sus brazos, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Armin... Armin... y me halagan diciendo que soy el "niño más lindo" que pudo haber nacido. Las voces de Hanji y Levi son las que devuelven los halagos con un agradecimiento; y finalmente lo he entendido todo. Yo mismo soy el bebé que tanto anhelaba Hanji desde hace mucho tiempo.

Maldita Ymir, que juegas con tus hijos de estas horrorosas maneras. Amaba a Levi, pero no era la forma en la que quería volver.

Marley tenía razón... tenía razón.

Estos demonios nos gobiernan.

 **•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

Hola, gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Soy fanática del tema de la reencarnación. Incluso ya lo había utilizado en otro fic que tengo de Sailor Moon y me moría por traer la reencarnación también a SNK (que se presta por tanta muerte). Espero les guste.

Quería algo cómico para este concurso de Halloween, jejeje, de hecho ya tenía hasta el título: "La leyenda del fantasma cabezón que corría desnudo por el cuartel", jajaja, pero creo que será para otra ocasión. Nuestro amado "cejas de la libertad" no se presta mucho para la comedia y menos su muerte tan dolorosa :(

Saludos y gracias por todo.

Nancy

PD: Dedicado a todas las dragonbolleras shingekeras!


End file.
